


Swimming Pool

by Lia_Lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Lia/pseuds/Lia_Lia
Summary: Pansy always knew how to read Draco like an openned pictures book





	Swimming Pool

“You’re staring. Again.” Pansy advised, looking over her magazine to the blond git laying in a hammock.

“I’m not.

-You sure seemed like you were.

-I was thinking. Not ‘bout him!” he rushed as she raised one eyebrow. “It’s not my fault if he’s in front of me.

-Maybe he caught you staring when he got in the pool earlier and thought you’d like to enjoy the view a little bit more ?

-And why would he have done that, huh ? it’s not as if he was interested in me anyway.

-So you’re admitting you’ve been staring.” She grinned, victorious, as her friend dropped his head in his hands. “And you know how much he likes to be noticed, petty liar.

-Ok, right, I give up. I’ve been looking at him.” He admitted, holding up his hands as he spoke. “but don’t tell me you haven’t.

-Oh, I have. And he’s been looking at you, too. You -and I mean both of you” she emphasized “should really do something about it. School starts in ten days, it’s now or never.

-Well, never seems like a great idea.

-Draco, really, you’ve been eating him up with your eyes since we got there, don’t tell me you don’t wanna know what he tastes like.

-Pans!” he shouted, shocked, drawing on him the attention of said black haired boy lying next to the pool.

“Don’t act so prude, please! You’re not going to fool me sweetheart; I know what you’ve done with Nott in the forbidden forest.

-What’s going on there?” asked curiously the other boy as Draco got red, a bright blush spreading to his cleavage. “What are you two talking ‘bout?

-Nothing.

-Sex.

-Pans!

-Oh, that’s interesting” he smiled eagerly, sitting down in front of them. “And who’s the one hot enough to make you blush that hard at his only mention?

-No one, we weren’t talking about sex.

-Right, we weren’t. I only told him he didn’t have to act so prude and uptight when he’s with us and that he could admit he’s been staring at you since you dropped your shirt last week.

-Pans!

-You’ve been?

-Pans!

-Oh, I think I heard someone knocking, see ya later!” she winked, grabbing her stuff.

“Pans!” Draco uttered a last time, killing her with his eyes.

“So, you’ve been staring at me ?

-Oh, fuck off, Blaise.

-Nah, that’s cool. I’ve been staring at you, too.”


End file.
